loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Class Cleric
Clerics Clerics act as intermediaries between the earthly and the divine (or infernal) worlds. A good cleric helps those in need, while an evil cleric seeks to spread his patron's vision of evil across the world. All clerics can heal wounds and bring people back from the brink of death, and powerful clerics can even raise the dead. Likewise, all clerics have authority over undead creatures, and they can turn away or even destroy these creatures. Clerics are trained in the use of simple weapons, and can use all forms of armor and shields without penalty, since armor does not interfere with the casting of divine spells. In addition to his normal complement of spells, every cleric chooses to focus on two of his deity's domains. These domains grant the cleric special powers, and give him access to spells that he might otherwise never learn. A cleric's Wisdom score should be high, since this determines the maximum spell level that he can cast. Hit Die: d8 Proficiencies: All simple weapons, all armor, and shields. Skill Points (Int Modifier * 4 at 1st level): 2 + Int Modifier. Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). BAB: +3/4 levels Bonus Feats: The epic cleric gains a bonus feat every three levels after 20th. Level 1: Domains Each domain gives your cleric access to a special domain power and additional spells. This increases the total number of spells that a cleric may prepare each day by one per spell level. Upon taking her first level of cleric, a character is allowed to select 2 domains from the following list: * Air * Animal * Death * Destruction * Earth * Evil * Fire * Good * Healing * Knowledge * Magic * Plant * Protection * Strength * Sun * Travel * Trickery * War * Water *Turn undead ::Legends of Chance Additions and Modifications: Needs information here, please submit information if you know something Domains * Air ** LoC: * Animal ** LoC: Grants +1 Summoning level so you get those powerful summons quicker. See Summons. * Death ** LoC: Negative Plane Avatar: The cleric is able to summon a shadow that gains in power as the cleric advances. * Destruction ** LoC: * Earth ** LoC: * Evil ** LoC: * Fire ** LoC: * Good ** LoC: * Healing ** LoC: Allows you to use the spell resurrection to restore all autos to gods when you rez them. Increasing amount with god levels. Chapters cannot restore auto's * Knowledge ** LoC: * Magic ** LoC: Grants access to Icestorm spell, one that a few like to have giving an alternative damage than positive, Divine, Negative or fire. * Plant ** LoC: * Protection ** LoC: Grants access to Energy buffer - a spell that has been modified to acts as a buff with a limited amount of charges (about 2 at level 40. which increases with a given number of god levels/caster levels) that has the effect of automatically empowering and maximising all offensive spells. * Strength ** LoC: Allows the Cleric to use Wisdom for weapon damage rather than Strength. * Sun ** LoC: Increases the power of your turning ability * Travel ** LoC: * Trickery ** LoC: Boosts rogue like skills for a small duration allowing you to disable traps, open doors etc. * War ** LoC: Aura of Vitality (AoV) The Best Overall buff the cleric has access to. * Water ** LoC: * Resurrection Changes: ** If Caster level (Cleric Level + Deity Level)>60 then restores up to 10 AutoRezs on resurrect ** If Cleric Also has Healing Domain then restores Full AutoRezs